


Edmund Reid Walks into a Bar

by Breezling, Otava



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Character, But he works at a bar too, Club!AU, Crime Fighting, Holding Hands, Jackson is still a autopsy guy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reid is still a cop, Sharing a Bed, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezling/pseuds/Breezling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: Edmund Reid goes undercover at a gay club where he meets Homer Jackson, a charming bartender who turns out to be the department's new Medical Examiner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy this is another RP that's like fucking 2 years old between Breezling and myself that we did for fun once upon a time.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a bit of a quiet night at the bar and nights like this one always made Homer Jackson's mind start to wander. He knew he should be enjoying this lull, especially since bartending at his friend's gay club was a side thing he did between his hectic ER shifts and autopsies he did for his actual job. If he was going to be honest with himself, he was a bit too busy with real life to keep accepting all the work at the bar that he took as often as he did. But still, it came with perks hospital life couldn’t gift him with; such as hot _alive_ men looking for some fun and free booze, so what should he complain about anyway? 

Two guys, older than most of the men that frequented the place, came into the bar; Jackson noticed them immediately due to the fact that they were sticking out like sore thumbs in more ways than one. Their clothes, their dress, their demeanor; everything about them was...off. They took a spot at a table rather close to him and began whispering. Maybe a closeted case he thought? No, it was not that, Jackson thought as started cleaning a glass at the bar. One of them looked pretty much miserable and embarrassed while the other retained an air of curiosity.Perhaps it was a bet or just two guys now realizing the nature of the bar too late...

Jackson’s thoughts were interrupted as one of the two men he had been eyeing approached the bar.

"Hey, can I have a beer?" asked Mr. Discount Store Suit with the miserable face. 

Jackson raised an eyebrow at the man. "And what is your man over there having?" he said, motioning to Mr. Curious Gorgeous Blue Eyes. 

“He’s having the same,” replied the man, gruffly.

The man in the discount suit eyed him as he got them their drinks then suspiciously walked back to where the gorgeous man with the blue eyes was located. The blue-eyed man looked around and then began to drink, casually chatting with the man in the cheap suit. Jackson stared at the “couple” when he could. They seemed too awkward and formal to be here, at a bar with younger single men who were more casually dressed and ready to mingle. The pair of men just kept to themselves quietly not even chatting too much amongst themselves. Maybe they were nervous first-time swingers, he thought?

“I think we should start talking to people,” Edmund Reid, the curious one, whispered outloud to Bennet Drake, the uncomfortable one, as he sipped his beer. The truth of them being there was that they were coppers on official business. They were working on their most recent case dealing with a ring of drug dealers and were at the club in hopes of finding out how the drug dealers sold and recruited their “mules” from the local gay scene. So far, they hadn’t noticed any suspicious behaviour. Most of the kids there seemed to be only interested in the overpriced and colorful drinks the bartender in a deep V-neck blue shirt wearing more eyeliner than Reid’s teenager daughter was preparing. The man must have some useful information about the club regulars, he thought… and if they found out he was not into this mess, maybe he could be useful as an informant. “What about checking with the bartender?” Reid asked, discreetly motioning the man to his partner.

“No way I’m talking to him again. I got the beers. Only said five words to him. And he already called me ‘handsome,’ It’s your turn now, Reid.”

As Drake’s superior, he had an obligation to set an example to his underling even if neither of them really wanted to be there or talk to the clientele, “Fine, I’ll go, but I don’t know why you agreed to come on this stakeout anyway if you're not going to be useful. At least go and talk to some of the customers while I talk to that bartender.” Drake huffed then nodded in agreement.

Reid sighed and made his way to the bar. Taking a look at the list of drinks with suggestive names he did not understand, Reid tried to smile at the bartender. “What do you suggest?” he asked, motioning towards the drinks. 

“Looks like you need an orgasm on the rocks,” the bartender winked.

“What- Excuse me?”

“An orgasm,” the man said again, preparing him a drink. A little while later saying, “Here you go.”

Reid was thankful for the dim lighting on the club for hiding his blush. He tried to regain some composure as he took a sip saying, “So, you have been working here long?” trying to start a casual conversation with the bartender before he began with his questioning.

“Long-ish,” Jackson answered He didn’t like telling many of his customers that this was just a side gig, so whenever he was asked about his job, he just kept his answers simple, which always wasn’t the best. Most people he met opted to ask him about his American accent and his life before moving to Great Britain instead of his job, which was fine but got tediously repetitive for him. Jackson paused, thinking, then saying what was on his mind after a moment of mutual silence. “I must confess, we don’t get many men like you and that boyfriend of yours around here. Mostly younger singles.”

Reid looked down, not quite believing his luck that the man had handed him an idea for a good cover story. “Well, we don’t go out much but my partner and I want to try and meet new people. Some ‘hip’ people, Do new things,” he said with a shy smile before sipping again from the drink in front of him. “This… this is… so good” he said, as his taste buds were mesmerized by the cocktail. “Now I get the reason for the name,” he said playfully.

“Well glad to give you your first orgasm,” Jackson joked. The man choked on his drink, causing Jackson to smile a tiny bit .“So, tell me, what’s up with your grumpy partner? With a guy like him I don’t think you’re going to be making many friends here.” He motioned to Drake who was standing motionless in the middle of the room, sipping his drink and looking quite uninterested, not talking to a soul.

“Benn is shy,” spoke Reid, torn between laughing and wanting to kill Drake for being close to blowing both their covers. “It takes a while for him to warm up to new people,” he said as he took another sip. “So you said the customers here are mostly younger men? It must take a lot of patience to deal with them sometimes,” he said. “We’re around the same age, right? he added quickly. “But I’m older, obviously.”

Jackson laughed. “I didn’t get your name yet, Mr-Blue-Eyes." 

Reid smiled. “Sorry about that, I’m Edmund… but people usually call me Ed.,” he said, playing with one of the cup holders over the bar.

“NIce to meet you, Ed.” Jackson said out loud, “Very, nice to meet you.And It’s mostly alright here. Can get bad sometimes like anywhere else, but we do try to keep things under control as best we can. Our security is excellent so don’t you worry yourself about you or Ben’s safety while you’re here, Ed.” There was still something incredibly ‘off’ about “Ed’ and “Ben,’but Jackson couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Well, I know what young men can be like when they get drunk...but you guys, the guys here, don’t seem to be a lot of troublemakers,” Reid said as he blushed again, for the first time noticing that the bartender was quite conventionally attractive...for a man, that is. He finished his drink and ordered another one. “I worry about those kids… they might get in a lot of trouble if they start messing with the wrong crowd,” he said thoughtfully.

“It can’t be helped. There’s always going to be those types of wild kids in the world. All we can hope for them is that they grow out of it like I did. Well, mostly, grow out of it. Every once-in awhile is fine,” he admitted, laughing. 

“Mmmhmm. I suppose, thought I was always quite a goodie-two-shoes,” he muttered. Jackson laughed. “I am sorry, I did not ask your name yet…” Reid said as he started drinking his second orgasm of the night.

“It’s Jackson and that's okay you didn’t miss out on much. We’re a bit too old to get high every night like I used to. There’s nothing wrong with being a goodie-two-shoes.”

“Really? You don’t seem that old, certainly younger than me,” said Reid as he played with the cherries on his drink.

“Younger than you, older than them,” Jackson pointed out.

Reid nodded. “I sometimes wish I had had more experiences as a young man,” he said with a deep sigh.

“It’s never too late to start.” Jackson smiled. “You’re here now, aren’t you? It’s your first time at a place like this I take it? You wanted to try something new and now you’re here. It’s a good first step.”

“I guess I am a bit old for being a party boy… but yes, actually coming here has been one of the most interesting experiences I have had in awhile,” he said, actually telling the truth. Jackson was interesting to talk to and those creamy drinks were just delightful.

“Though your boyfriend does look miserable...” Jackson laughed. “He must love you a lot if he agreed to come here with you. You’re quite cruel for leaving him alone like that.”

Reid finished his drink. “You are right… I better go check on Benn… still, it was nice to meet you, Jackson,” he said as he paid for his drinks and went after his partner.

Jackson watched the man leave and his heart ached. It was always difficult to remain neutral when he felt a connection to a customer who was already taken.

“Is something the matter?” Reid said as he found Drake leaning stiffly against the wall with an empty beer bottle in hand. 

“Everything is absolutely fine, I just don’t like being alone here, alright,” Drake said, trying to sound nonchalant within the earshot of other clientele. Although he was trying so hard not to blow his cover, he really wanted to scream, “Yes! Everything is the matter!” 

Reid sighed again. “Well, let’s get out of here then…We’ve been here a good hour and have seen nothing. It’s been a long day for both of us with the case and all and I want to go home. Next time I’ll have Hobbs come here. I think we’re not the right fit for this place,” he said as they left the bar together. 

The men stepped outside and got in their car. Bennet Drake was silent until the door was closed and they were a few blocks away from the place. “I’m sorry sir. It’s just i’m not used to people like that. It felt awkward. Those young boys kept on hitting on me and making nasty comments about my age and calling me things. I didn’t know how to respond without pummeling them.”

Reid closed his eyes momentarily, taking in a breath. “It’s fine, Ben… I shouldn't have left you alone for so long… but I think the bartender might be helpful,” he said. Silence passed before Reid opted to start a new conversation. “Are you and Deborah going out tomorrow?” he asked.

“We’re supposed to. She’s a busy woman, though,” he answered.

“I’m sure she’ll make some time,” he said. “I hope it goes well.”

“Yeah,” Drake spoke.

They arrived at the station and got out of the car, weary from the day's work and the terribly botched stakeout attempt from earlier. "See you later, Bennet." Reid said

"Catch you tomorrow, Reid."/p>


	2. Chapter 2

Reid arrived to work early the next morning to get some work done that he should have done the day before. As he sat down at his desk to check his email, he saw that the coroner’s office sent him a memo asking if he want to review the findings of a case in person. With a smile of relief, he grabbed his coat and went to the Metropolitan Police Morgue ready to further his investigation.

“Morning, Amelia…” he said, greeting the usual coroner, Amelia Frayn… right before noticing that Dr. Frayn was nowhere to be seen and in her place was the bartender he had encountered the previous night. Reid paused. “What are you doing here?”

 “What am I doing here? What are you doing here!?” Jackson, the bartender, said with wide eyes.

“I just got an email from the coroner’s office to review an autopsy,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “My question remains.”

“I work here. Starting today,” Jackson explained.

“And what about the bar?” Reid asked as he sat down on the chair in front of the coroner’s desk.

“Again, I should be asking you the same question. My friend owns it. His usual guy had a family emergency and he asked me to fill in that night.”

“Oh, well, I… I actually was there on a case. I am an Detective Inspector,” Reid said explaining his presence there to Jackson.

“Hah!” Jackson bellowed. “I knew there was something suspicious about you two! You two probably aren’t even gay, huh? You, Ed, could have fooled me but not that other guy, straight as they come! 4 

Reid blushed a bit. “Well, I do like women. I was married to a woman, actually. And Ben has a girlfriend,” he said a bit embarrassed.

“By the way, that woman, Dr. Frann has been promoted to head of autopsies for the department. She didn’t tell you? I’m going to be doing her work here from now on.”

“That’s really good for Amelia… she has been eyeing that promotion for quite some time,” he said as he sat down and began to read through one of the files. “Do you work at the bar often?” he asked. 

“Only when I’m needed. And what do you mean by ‘was’ married to a woman, if you don’t mind my asking.” Jackson's American accent pierced through the air; his question an evident invasion of privacy.

“We divorced. Then she died,” Reid said with a deep sigh. “We had a daughter together though.”

“Oh. Sorry about that,” Jackson paused. There was never a proper thing to say for a matter such as that. “Sorry about the wife I meant,” he corrected himself, “Not the daughter. How old is she?”

Reid smiled and found a picture of Mathilda on his phone before showing it to Jackson. “Tilda is 15 at the moment… her birthday is in November, though,” he said proudly.

“Very pretty. Are you raising her alone?16 is a rough age for anyone.”

Reid raised an eyebrow at the comment. “Yes… since her mother died when she was 10 I have done so alone… she is a good kid, though… really set on going to Oxford,” he said.

“Wow, she must be pretty smart then. What’s her interest of study?”

“She really likes science,” he said with a small proud smile. “Leaning towards Chemistry right now.”

“Nice!” commented Jackson. He looked down at the paper in his hands and paused before remembering, “Oh, right, I was supposed to review this autopsy with you. I’d nearly forgotten.”

Reid laughed. “Well, let’s get this done soon,” he said as they began to work. A hour later, they were both satisfied with the review. “Well, thank you so much for your time, Dr. Judge,” he said as he got up to leave.

“See you around, Mr. Blue-eyes, come back soon,” Jackson waved goodbye. Reid smiled and waved bye as well. When he was gone, Jackson sat back at his chair to catch his breath and run through the events of the day. This had certainly been an eventful first day, he couldn’t believe his luck; that the attractive stranger from the bar last night appeared in front of him again, at work no less. He was going to like this new job.

Jackson's phone buzzed, distracting his thoughts, it was his flatmate.

(17:05) Susan: You know, the dishes won’t just do themselves if you let them in the sink… also, we need milk - Susan

 

(17:05) Jackson: It’s my first day at work. Get it yourself.

 

(17:06) Susan: Yet your free enough to talk to me rn. Hmmm...

 

(17:06) Susan: Also, who is Ed?

 

(17:07) Jackson: what do you mean, ‘who’s Ed?”

 

(17:10) Susan: Apparently a character from your drunk rumblings of last night with nice blue eyes.

 

(17:10) Susan: Is my boy-toy in love?

 

(17:12) Jackson: just a customer at the bar. He was really hot. But he said he was taken. I don’t expect to see him there again anyways.

 

(17:14) Susan: Should I prepare myself for weeks of you sulking about it?

 

(17:17) Jackson: Not if im sober, no.: Drunk is a different story. You shoulda seen him. SO Gorgeous.

 

(17:20) Susan: You are so not over him. Still, are you sure he is not interested? ;)

 

(17:21) Jackson: I don’t think he’s coming back to the the bar. Neither will I for awhile

 

(17:22) Susan: Please don’t tell me you creeped him out or hit on him in front of his partner

 

(17: 22) Jackson: I would never!!

 

(17: 22) Jackson: It wasn’t that. But trust me,, he’s not coming back. Let’s just say he isn’t the type.

 

(17:24) Susan: Shame, you spoke of him like he could be a guy to put you on the right track.

 

(17:26) Jackson: He’s not avaliable

 

(17:27) Susan: Well, guess you are still stuck with your old beard then

 

(17:27) Jackson: …

 

(17:30) Susan: Don’t worry… I am free tonight so we can watch a movie while you tell me about Gorgeous Blue Eyes Ed again

 

(17:35) Jackson: Okay. I’ll see you then

 

(17:36) Susan: See you later

 

(17:36) Susan: Don't forget the milk. And the dishes :) :) :)

 

(17:40) Jackson: Fuck off.

Susan got home a few hours later than he did and dropped her bag on the coffee table. “Did you miss me, honey?” she said as she gave Jackson a peck on the cheek “I got us some Chinese,” she said as she went into her room to remove her heels. “How did your first day go?” she asked as she joined him on the couch.

“Good,” Jackson said, not elaborating. He didn’t have it in him to tell Susan that the handsome man at the bar last night turned out to work at his new job. “Not much happened today to be completely honest. I mostly just took inventory and caught myself up with the on-going cases.”

Susan frowned at that. “If I didn’t knew you better, I would not think you are keeping something from me,” she said as she began to unpack the Chinese takeaway. “Now, what are we watching tonight?” she asked.

Jackson smiled at her. She knew him too well. “I dunno? What do you want? I’m giving you freedom for once. Pick a good one.”

“Well, what about the 2005 version of Pride and Prejudice?? I know you love regency movies because the actors wear tight pants,” she said playfully. 

“That’s not the only reason!” he argued. “Uh, you know, um, the stories are good too and stuff.”

Susan rolled her eyes. “Sure… now, will you tell me what truly happened at work or will I have to get you drunk first?” she asked as she set up the movie.

“Drunk,” Jackson smiled. “Get the movie set up while I go get us something to drink. But I’m warning you, I don’t actually intend to say anything to you.”

Susan snorted. “Well, you still have to tell me about Ed eventually. And you know you will.”

Whilst in the kitchen, Jackson looked at a wedding invitation on the fridge and remembered something that could change the subject. “Don’t tell me you still haven’t found a date for that wedding? I told you, I’m only going if you can’t find anyone else to take. I don’t even know that woman that well. Why don’t you just go by yourself as an independent modern woman?”

Susan sighed deeply. “Because as much as I love Jane, she was a huge nerd back at school and I don’t want our classmates to comment how the president of the chess club got married while the prom queen is still single AND dateless,” she said. “Have I mentioned the reception is open bar?”

“Ohhh, you got me there. But anyway, darlin’, you shouldn't worry about those things.”

“Oh, stop it,” she said as she finished setting up the movie and waited for Jackson to join her back on the living room. “So, I still want to hear everything about the mysterious Blue-eyed-Ed,” she said as she sat cross legged on the couch bringing the conversation back to where Jackson hadn’t wanted it.

“Well what did I say about him last night? I don’t even recall telling you about him at all,” Jackson admitted. “He was just this hot guy who came into the bar, a bit older. There was just something about him that had me looking at him the whole night. It’s silly, really. We didn’t even say much to each other. I dunno what it is that made me tell you about him, plenty of attractive guys come to the bar, you know.”

“You didn’t choose to tell me directly about him… it was more like your late night ramblings that woke me up,” she said with a little smirk as the movie began. “You said you gave him an orgasm for nothing.”

“The drink,” he clarified, laughing, although he wished it had been the real thing.

“Oh… so, did you at least get his number?” she asked as she opened her General Tzo Chicken container.

“No, Susan. I didn’t. He was with somebody already. This is why you’re not a bartender, doing that is completely unprofessional,” he joked.

“Not as unprofessional as drinking from your own bar,” she joked back as she wrapped her arms around him. “I will leave you alone for now, I suppose… it’s just I have never seen you completely helpless like this over someone,” she said, looking up at him with an adorable expression.

Jackson leaned into the hug, “I probably should have asked him, huh? Professionalism hasn’t stopped me before. Christ, I’m the most unprofessional part-time bartender out there, I’m surprised I haven't been fired already. But it's too late now-” Jackson was actually really glad he hadn’t said anything. The surprise meeting he had today would have been even more embarrassing than it already was.

“Well, who knows? Maybe you will meet him again and get your Mr Darcy,” she said with a small smile. “And I will need to get a boyfriend too if you do because I can no longer take you to parties with me,” she joked.

“We’ll see about that. Don’t push or collected luck.”

Jackson wanted to laugh, the man he met last night and the man he met this evening did share a striking resemblance to the bloke that played Mr. Darcy...except he was hotter and right in front of him. It was going to be hard not to flirt with him. He shouldn’t be thinking these thoughts about a straight man.


	3. Chapter 3

The new coroner was beginning to grow on Reid. On top of his brilliance and excellent work, Jackson was a fun guy to talk to, to the point where Reid began to look forward going to the dead room to discuss cases. Jackson almost always had something smart to say and was very insightful in his work. 

“Well I hope the autopsy helped ya, Ed,” Jackson said, ending the day’s routine briefing.

“Yes. I think you proved to be most helpful, Mr. Jackson. Thank you.“ He paused. “There is something I would like to talk to you about....it’s not related to the case,” he said, not sure about how to broach a subject he’d been meaning to talk to the man about since he first saw him in the morgue weeks ago. He felt as if he should say something before it got too late.

“What is it?” Jackson perked up, questiongly.

“I want to apologize for the first time we met,” he said, deciding this could leave an opening for Jackson to guide the conversation. 

“Which first time? The time at the bar where you were just Ed, the nervous blue-eyed-man or the first time I met you here as Detective Inspector Edmund Reid?”

“Both, actually… Ed was really nervous and had an important job to do even though he was lying to you about who they were and Detective Inspector Edmund Reid can be a bit of a jerk sometimes,” Reid said, a small blush creeping up to his face

“Heh. Don’t worry about it, both men were just fine and have no need to apologize to me. Bartender and Coroner Jackson should be the ones apologizing to you. Bartender Jackson purposely gave you a drink called an orgasm just to tease you because he thought you were an attractive new guy. And as far as the teasing goes, coroner Jackson isn’t any better with the it; he’s also a bit of a jerk too.”

Reid chuckled. “Just so you know, both the Detective Inspector and Ed thought the drink really deserved the name. That night...at the bar; it was the first time I had fun in a while,” he said with a shy smile.

“You should come back again then; I’m actually working tonight,” Jackson remarked. “Please come.”

“Well, Mathilda, my daughter, is out of town in a school trip… so I guess I could have some fun and pop by tonight,” he said with a slight smile, feeling satisfied to see that Jackson looked surprised at his acceptance. 

“Wait, really?” Jackson questioned, happily.

“Are you surprised, doctor?” Reid said, raising an eyebrow. “You know, some of the things I told you that night were true,” he said, blushing deeper.

“I thought you said you were straight?” he answered raising his eyebrows, intrigued.

“I thought you said it was never too late to start?” he answered, holding back a small smirk.

“And here I was, not allowing myself to flirt with you. I’ve wasted so many weeks that I can never get back,” Jackson smiled. “So what kind of men do you think you’re interested in. I know quite a few single guys.”

Reid blushed even more. “Well, I am not sure yet… I mean, I was just thinking about going to the bar and getting to know people… but if you have any suggestions, they would be welcome,” he said.

“Alrighty, I’ll let you know.”

Jackson felt his heart rate increase. The ‘straight cutie’ he had been enthralled with for the past month turned out not to be so straight after all. He had a serious chance with the questioning blue-eyed man though he wouldn’t push himself on him just yet. Ed didn’t even know himself if he was exactly into guys.

“Meet me there tonight and I’ll help you out. Maybe i’ll even give you another orgasm if you ask nicely.”

Reid scoffed lightly. “Well, the first one was so good, I would not mind repeating the experience,” he said with a little wink.

“Christ,” Jackson muttered. “Well at least it seems you’re adequate at flirting. You shouldn't have much trouble charming the young men. You do fit a certain stereotype some men go for, I suppose.”

“Really?” Reid asked, rather curious as if he was about to enter some completely unknown territory and was eager to know more. “I hope I do not embarrass myself much.”

“Nah, flirting is just flirting. Be yourself. Unless your trying to impress somebody who probably wouldn't like yourself though; by all means, lie about loving opera if it gets you laid...”

“But I do like the opera.”Reid placed a friendly hand on Jackson’s arm. “Still you have to teach me about the language you guys use.” 

“I’d be happy to, of course, but I’m sure you’ll pick it up along the way. Nothing you shouldn’t know. Just let me know if you don’t understand a word somebody is saying.” Jackson fumbled for his phone. “Here, you can text me... if you want to give me your number, that is.”

Reid smiled and grabbed Jackson's phone so he could type his number and called himself so he would have his.“Thank you… you are a really nice guy, Jackson,” he said. “Your boyfriend is quite a lucky guy.”

“I’m single, actually.” 

“Oh… is the dating scene that hard? I mean, I thought you were taken.”

“No. It’s just haven’t met the right person in a while. I’ve been busy and don’t get out much. And when I do get out, it’s because I’m working,” Jackson’s face got serious. “To be honest, I was dating this woman, Mimi, for a while, we were engaged but things just didn’t work out. I’ve seen a couple of people since her but it never lasts too long.”

“I see… well, I am sure you will find the right person eventually,” he said as he patted Jackson’s back. 

“I hope you do too,” he said with a genuine smile. “See you later then, Reid. I'm so glad you decided to take me up on my offer.”

(22:45) Jackson: So are you coming or what???

(22:47) Reid: On my way.

(23:05) Reid: Just got here...where are you?

(23:07) Jackson: bar

“I was afraid you weren't going to make it,” Jackson said when Reid finally walked up to the counter. 

“Well I’m here now,” he smiled weakly.

“Wow.” Jackson said getting a better look at the policeman. “You look amazin’!” he breathed. For once, Reid wasn't in his usual suit jacket and tie and was in more relaxed clothes. His shirt was unbuttoned exposing some of his glorious curly chest hair and his hair itself was a little more messy than usual instead of being neatly combed back. Reid’s ears reddened at the compliment. “Any man who refuses you tonight has to be blind, goddamn. I know that I asked you this but how is it that you’re single?”

Reid blushed even more before answering. He knew he was taking a huge step by accepting Jackson’s offer of going to the bar. “Well, being a widower with a teenage daughter does not give me the opportunity to meet a lot of people to go on dates with,” he said as he sat down at the bar. “I believe I was promised a second orgasm, doctor. Do you remember your promise?”

“How could I forget?”

He laughed softly, taking in how handsome Jackson looked in his pair of very tight black jeans, a dark green half opened shirt and black eyeliner. He looked down at the counter before muttering “You look handsome tonight, as well.” 

“Just tonight?” Jackson smiled cheekily. He certainly wasn’t going to waste a flirting opportunity.

“Especially tonight,”Reid answered, not exactly aware he was already flirting.

“That’s nice to hear coming from you,” Jackson laughed. “So, do you want me to introduce you to anybody tonight or…..”

“Or?” asked Reid raising an eyebrow before chuckling again. “If you see anyone you would like to introduce me to, I will be glad… otherwise, I think I will just try your wonderful drinks,” he said.

“Well…” 

At that moment, two men showed up the bar to order themselves some drinks, momentarily stopping their conversation. 

“What can I get for you two?” Jackson asked with a happy face.The men ordered their drinks then Jackson turned his attention back to Reid who was already chatting with another man. 

The man left when he saw Jackson come towards them then waved goodbye to Reid who waved back at him. “What was that all about?” he asked.

“Oh, just some guy… asked if I was new here and introduced himself” Reid said, his face slightly flushed. “His name is Peter,” he said with a small smile.

“Peter’s a good guy. Been coming here for a few years now. I think you’d like him.”

“Well, he seems nice… but I don’t want to rush things… maybe later I should buy him a drink?” he asked, not sure how he should proceed.

“Yeah,” Jackson started slowly. He was happy for Reid getting out there but it still hurt because he also liked Reid himself. “Go for it.”

“What do you suggest?” he asked as he looked over the menu again. “I don’t think I should give him an orgasm straight away,” he said playfully.

“Hmmm, he’s known to like a Pisco Sour if I remember correctly.”

Reid nodded. “He will probably get one of those then,” he said with a small smile. 

Jackson forced a smile back and made the drink. “Have fun,” Jackson called as Reid went to go find Peter.

Reid approached Peter rather unsure at first. After a while, the other man also bought him a drink and the two of them swapped phone numbers because Peter could not stay long that night. Before leaving, the other man actually kissed Reid’s cheek goodbye and promised they would meet again.

He returned to the bar with his head still on the clouds and sat in front of Jackson, looking rather giddy.

“What’s got you grinning?” Jackson was almost afraid to ask.

“Things with Peter went… better than I had imagined, actually,” he said with a small smile. “I got his number… and a kiss.”

“A kiss?” Leave it to Reid to get a kiss from the first guy that talked to him. “That’s good. You're planning to see him again?”

“Maybe… He is going on a business trip on the next two weeks so maybe after he gets back...either way, he is a nice bloke and if we do not “hook up” I would like to be his friend.”

“Well, as your colleague, and dare I say your friend, I hope that it does work out for you. If not, there’s lots of other men out there; and women as a matter of fact. But I’m happy that you came out tonight. Both meanings of that phrase,” Jackson chuckled. 

Reid smiled and lifted his glass. “Well, maybe I will do better now that I have doubled my dating pool,” he said before sipping his drink. “And how about you? Any guys you like so far?”

“There's one,” Jackson said wistfully, looking straight into Reid’s eyes. “But I'm I don't know if he feels the same way.”

He gave Jackson a warm smile, feeling really sympathetic towards the other. “Well, you should ask him… the worst that could happen is him saying he is not interested and in that case, he was not worth it,” he said as he sipped his drink. 

“It’s a little more complicated than that, but thanks for the advice. I’m not usually one to be shy about asking out someone I’m interested in but trust me when I say that it’s complicated,” Jackson chuckled.

“Why is it complicated? Does he has a boyfriend?” asked Reid, rather curious. If Jackson were to ask him out, he would probably not even allow the other to finish the request before saying yes.

“He might now. Not sure how it’s going to work out though. I’ll just have to wait and see before I make my move.”

“You are a smart guy, Jackson,” Reid said as he finished his drink. He could spend the whole night watching his friend at the bar. He tried to reason with himself that he was just interested in how the drinks were made and the handsome bartender was just a plus.

Jackson adored staring at Reid and chatting whilst he was bartending. It made the time fly by so fast. He learned a lot about the man that night, they never got to talk that much at work at the station. The only downside of the night was that Jackson’s unexplained fascination and attraction with Reid now had an explanation and grounds to it. Reid was a really interesting sort of man with interesting hobbies. He had a kind heart and surprisingly didn’t always play by the rules if it meant doing something for the greater good. By the end of his shift, Jackson had fallen for Reid even more than before.


	4. Chapter 4

“Is it almost closing time, already?” said Reid as he stretched his back on the barstool. The crowded club was thin with patrons now and the bulk of those who were still leftover, were now filing out.

Jackson nodded, “We've been here...uh... awhile, Ed.”

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Reid asked, noticing Jackson was quite tipsy from his own drinks. “I don’t think you would get to the right tube station on your own tonight.”

“That'd be great,” Jackson slurred, latching on to the Inspector. This wasn’t the first time he’d had a little too much on the job. How his friend let him still work at the bar was beyond him. He was usually so good at handling his drinks but then again, he was never so good at making himself stop drinking. Drinks with Ed had made the evening better. He wasn’t sure how much they both had, over those long hours of talking though, it hadn’t even crossed his mind until it was near closing. He was pathetic.

Reid had also had a couple of drinks more than his usual, but was still somewhat sober. He was afraid Jackson would trip over himself and get hurt if he tried to get home by himself. “Maybe we should drop by my place first… we can sober up a bit and then I take you home… I think puking on the tube might be a quite unpleasant situation for both of us,” he said. 

“M’kay. Ed,” Jackson agreed.

Reid sighed. “Let’s go then,” he said. He was going to take Jackson to his place for a bit and make him drink some water and wash his face at least before going home. It was the responsible and right thing to do after the man’s hospitality he showed towards him.

Getting back was difficult but they made it without too many mishaps. Thankfully, not many people were out on the streets to see them.

“Wow, nice place you have here,” Jackson commented when Reid opened the door. HIs place was different and more homely than he had imagined it to be but he suspected his daughter had something to do with it’s nice appearance. 

Jackson made himself comfortable on the couch while Reid locked the door behind him.“Do you want some coffee?” asked Reid as he moved to the kitchen. 

“Yes! But I also want you here next to me more than that coffee. Hurry and get over here,” Jackson teased. His inebriated state was causing him to forget his manners. Besides, he felt like he was seeing mutual signs of attraction on Reid's party all night. He would be willing to play this off as a drunk man's joke if he could though. 

Reid chuckled. “Well, I am rather flattered that you want me more than coffee. You always seem to have one with you at work,” he said. Reid handed Jackson a tall glass of water when he came out of the kitchen.   
Jackson then caught Reid’s during the exchange hands and pulled him down on the couch with him. 

“Sit,” he said. “I can’t stand being drunk and alone. Especially when I know your in the other room.”

Reid moved aside a bit and let his head rest against the back of the couch, suddenly aware of how close to the American he was right now. The intensity of Jackson’s gaze was startling. It was as if he was conflicted on whether he should say anything or not. 

“I think I want to kiss you,” Jackson admitted.

Reid was a bit taken back by that. He stood frozen for a moment before speaking. “I don’t want you to regret doing it later when you are sober, though,” he said, wondering why his instinctive reaction was to lean closer to Jackson.

Reid leaning in was all Jackson needed to close the distance between them, his lips lightly pressing against the blue-eyed man’s in the softest way he could manage, still unsure. After a few moments, he removed himself, staring into the other’s eyes to see if his actions were accepted.

Reid was a bit startled at first, but allowed Jackson to kiss him and gently cupped the American’s cheek with his hand.

Jackson felt the tension leave his body as he molded himself to Reid, enjoying the kiss as he too grabbed onto the back of the other’s head. He was just preparing himself for a breath of air when, unexpectedly, Reid pulled him closer just as he was about to release them from the embrace.

They kissed more.

Reid caressed his face and stood silent for a long moment before whispering “Thank you for tonight,” 

“I did nothing.”

“You did more than you think… I haven’t had this much fun in a while,” he said as he laid back on the couch. 

“Me either,” Jackson said honestly. He took a sip of the water then placed it on the table of the coasters Reid had.

“Do you need anything else?” Reid asked, rather concerned about how much Jackson had to drink earlier.

“I’ll be fine. This actually happens a lot. I’m used to it.”

Reid laughed. “That does not mean you have to be uncomfortable, though,” he said as he got up to get the coffee. “Don’t act as if you fine despite your “tolerance” to this.”

“You don’t look so fine yourself, mister,” Jackson pointed out.

Reid chuckled at his comment. “At least I did not leave the bar stumbling,” he said as he returned to the living room with two steaming mugs of coffee. 

“And I appreciate the help to a safe, dry place. Susan woulda been so angry with me if I made her come get me again at this hour.”

“Who is Susan?” asked Reid as he took a sip of his coffee. 

“Oh, just my best friend and roommate,” Jackson laughed, surprised she never came up in conversation before this.

“She must probably be better used at dealing with a drunk Jackson than me,” he said with a chuckle. 

“She does know a few tricks, but you’re doing fine. I like your company a lot more than hers. She can get really mean sometimes. Besides, you kissed me.”

Reid blushed at the compliment. “Well, it's quite late now so you better just crash here tonight. It willl be morning soon, then you can head home when you wake up,” he said watching for Jackson's reaction.

Jackson's beautiful droopy blue eyes eyes lit up at the suggestion. “Alright! I’ll just make myself comfortable then,” he said adjusting himself on the quite uncomfortable couch with Reid still on it.

Reid laughed at Jackson trying to fit on his couch. “Come on, I don’t want you to get a sore back,” he said as he guided Jackson to his bedroom.

“Are you sure you trust me after that kiss?”

Reid looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Do I have any reason not to?” he asked with a smirk.

“You might, but since you’re my handsome blue-eyed _co-worker_ I shall restrain myself,” Jackson said slyly, dizzily falling onto one side of the bed. “It will be difficult though, not doing anything to you. It has been since day 1.”

Reid laid besides him, turning his face to stare at Jackson. “Really?” he asked as he played with Jackson’s hair 

“Yeah.” Jackson turned his body to face Reid’s as well.

‘’This is nice,” Reid muttered, still staring at Jackson and rather thankful for the distance between them on the king size bed stopping him of getting touchy with his friend.

Jackson nodded in agreement as his stomach turned as he thought of the two of them in this same position under different circumstances. Lying in Reid’s bed didn’t feel nearly as awkward as it should have. 

“Well, goodnight then,” Reid said, getting a bit closer only to kiss Jackson’s cheek before returning to his side of the bed.

“Goodnight,” Jackson said, replying and leaning into the kiss a little too late. Reid had caught him off guard with the goodnight kiss. To combat this, Jackson’s hand traveled to the center of bed in hopes of connecting with Reid once more before he began to feel too sleepy. Reid smiled and took Jackson’s hand, quickly falling asleep besides him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably post more when I feel like it but comments and kudos would be cool i guess


End file.
